a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a global positioning system, and more particularly to a cover member of a global positioning system, color and shape of which can be changed by a user alone depending on his or her needs or preferences.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In modern life, convenience is one of the rather important quests; therefore, a lot of electronic devices are emerging continuously, such as a global positioning system or a cellular phone which can add a lot of conveniences to human lives.
Following progressiveness of technologies, many electronic products that can increase conveniences in lives are advanced continuously too, and the technology of satellite navigation also progresses significantly that functions of the products are improved continuously by vendors of the satellite navigation devices to attract consumers, including the improvement in a quality of navigation, an operation interface, a display screen and a size, as well as a design toward a lightweight and compact satellite navigation device.
However, when there is no much difference in a technology standard of functions and size among vendors of satellite navigation devices, consumers will pay attention to an entire shape; wherein, upon assembling a housing of a global positioning system sold on markets, its host is usually enclosed by a fixed joining method that the host is mostly enclosed by a front cap and a rear cap, and then the front cap and the rear cap are fixed and joined. On the other hand, during manufacturing, a manufacturer will choose a color scheme and shape, or carry out a design in accordance with the consumer's needs; the consumer will not be able to replace a design of the shape of the cover member alone, nor can the consumer match the color of the cover member according to his or her preferences.
Accordingly, how to solve the problems and shortcomings of the aforementioned global positioning system that the consumer cannot replace the cover member alone is an aim of improvement with research and development by the present inventor and related vendors.